Pizza Madness
This is the ninth episode of Total Drama Reloaded, the seventh season of the series. In this episode, the new teams compete in a giant pizza challenge, where the contestants are the toppings. :P Episode Script *'This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay. All lines can be re-posted on Chat to see the pictures again.' 2:55 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK Welcome to the Hijotee Wiki chat 2:55 Amazing Hijotee * ': "" * ': "Last time" * ': "on Total Drama Reloaded" * ': "We introduced our new cast" * ': "To an epic, BUG FIGHT challenge!" * ': "In there we all sucked Chef" * ': "I mean Chef's kitchen :P" * ': "After that we all ejected our bugs onto :P" * ': "For the most EPIC prank EVER! :D" * ': "So yeah" * ': "Guess what we are doing today?" * ': "With our Final 16" * ': "Well find out RIGHT NOW" * ': "On Total" * ': "Drama" * ': "Roleplay before TDAS!" ... I don't wanna be famous, I just want the money OKAY TALK 2:58 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *conf* Best. Prank. EVER!!! (:D) (Trent) : *Conf* I'm sorry heather D: 2:58 BoysCanLikeItToo um, tdas is over? 2:58 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Conf* What is wrong with me>! 2:58 BoysCanLikeItToo oh, our tdas, im dumb 2:58 Amazing Hijotee I know Boys I keep forgetting :P 2:58 BoysCanLikeItToo roofl 2:58 Amazing Hijotee I still think that Tuesdays is TDAS day :P 2:58 BoysCanLikeItToo derp 2:58 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Brianna? I request your assistance 2:58 BoysCanLikeItToo that shitty season is gone, thank jeesus 2:58 Amazing Hijotee (cody) I hate Heather! (felix) Yeah, me too 2:59 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I will never speak to you again after what you did last time. 2:59 Glenn31 (Mal) : *conf* Scott's scared of Antonio, should I keep him around for my pleasure? Or maybe flush him for my safety 2:59 Amazing Hijotee (vin) Eh... Heather was kinda cute actually :P 2:59 Glenn31 (Glenn) : I thought you were gay 2:59 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Not funny Ant. 2:59 Amazing Hijotee (vin) not as cute as Glenn though :/ 2:59 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Please, just listen to me 2:59 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *punches Vin* SHUT. UP! 2:59 Amazing Hijotee (vin) I love you 2:59 Glenn31 (Mal) : *grabs Vin* 2:59 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay lover boys!" 2:59 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Vin and Glenn are gay? 3:00 Glenn31 (Glenn) : NO! 3:00 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Ready for the challenge?" 3:00 TrueCobalion (Skye) : The moral to the season 3:00 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I don't know what's going on with me, you see emotions correct? Can you tell me what's going on? 3:00 Amazing Hijotee (vin) I'm sooo gay * ': "ENOUGH" 3:00 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : I see evil. Nothing but evil. 3:00 Amazing Hijotee PLEASE DO NOT TALK * ': "" * ': "Okay guys" * ': "Today we will make " * ': "A BIG " * ': "With cheese and crust" * ': "Sadly, Chef does not have enough cheese" * ': "So instead we will use snow" 3:03 Lettucecow back 3:03 Amazing Hijotee * ': "and for the crust we will use MUD" Sorry about that My mom was bugging me * ': "Also" * ': "For the toppings" * ': "We will use YOU GUYS" * ': "LOL" * ': "So the first team to make a 5 metre diameter with mud, and snow wins" * ': "As soon as each of the 8 team members are done" * ': "They will then each lie down on a slice of " * ': "As soon as I see a completed with 8 "toppings" then the team wins!" * ': "So yeah" * ': "Ready?" TALK 3:05 Lettucecow hey amazing 3:05 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Shall we begin? 3:06 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I am ready 3:06 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Go ahead" 3:06 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Begins making * 3:06 Lettucecow can you PLEASE stop making vin gay? :? 3:06 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Start with the crust" 3:06 Lettucecow * :/ 3:06 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Rolling mud* 3:06 Lettucecow (felix) Interesting 3:06 Glenn31 (Mal) : *rolling mud* 3:06 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *pllacing mud* (Trent) : *makes mud and puts it in* 3:07 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Rolling and shutters when he looks at Antonio*' 3:07 Lettucecow (felix) *rolling mud* 3:07 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *rolling mud* (Trent) : *starts with the snow* 3:07 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay make a GIANT 5 meter circle of mud first" 3:07 Lettucecow (vin) *helps with the mud* 3:08 Amazing Hijotee * ': "After that, put the snow on the top layer" 3:08 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Trent we need mud first (Trent) : Oh *rolling mud* 3:08 Lettucecow (cody) *rolling mud* 3:08 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Rolling* 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo back my mom is pissing me off .-. 3:08 Amazing Hijotee You playing? 3:08 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Forming the circle* 3:08 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *rolling mud* 3:08 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *rolling mud* yeah 3:09 Amazing Hijotee We are making 3:09 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *rolling mud* 3:09 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *rolling mud* 3:09 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay are you done with the mud?" 3:09 Glenn31 (Mal) : I think? 3:09 Lettucecow (felix) *rolling mud* Phew, this is, tiring 3:09 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then, START WITH THE SNOW" 3:09 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Placing snow* 3:09 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *starts with snow* (Trent) : *puts down snow* 3:09 Lettucecow (cody) *starts with the snow* 3:10 Amazing Hijotee * ': "We want a cheese now :P " 3:10 Lettucecow (felix) *starts with the snow* 3:10 Glenn31 (Mal) : *shovels snow* 3:10 Amazing Hijotee (lindasy) Umn... this snow is sooo wet 3:10 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Where did we get the snow tho anyways? 3:10 Lettucecow (vin) this is stupid *shovling snow* 3:10 Amazing Hijotee (lindsay) Umn... this snow is sooo wet 3:10 TrueCobalion (Skye) : I dunno but *placing snow* 3:10 Amazing Hijotee * ': "It's December, there is snow everywhere 3:10 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : This stuff is frezing freezing* 3:11 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Oh. *placing snow* 3:11 Glenn31 (Mal) : And, this is Muskoka 3:11 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *puts on gloves* Time to work I guess. 3:11 Lettucecow (felix) I don't do good on the cold...*shivering while placing snoe* 3:11 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *shovels snow* 3:11 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay as soon are you are done then lie down on your and hold hands :P " 3:11 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : WHAT?! NO WAY! 3:11 Lettucecow (felix) U-u-u-um what? 3:11 Amazing Hijotee (vin) Yay! 3:11 Glenn31 (Mal) : *lies down* 3:12 Lettucecow (vin) thats stupid 3:12 Amazing Hijotee (vin) Glenn, can I be next to you :P 3:12 Lettucecow Amazing 3:12 Glenn31 (Glenn) : *lies down far from Vin and Josh* 3:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : *lies down* 3:12 Lettucecow really stop making vin gay its annoying 3:12 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then Codies win!" 3:12 TrueCobalion (Skye) : *goes down on and holds hands with Trent* 3:12 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : *lies down far away from bianca* antonio* :3 3:12 TrueCobalion (Trent) : *holds hands with Skye* 3:12 Amazing Hijotee Sorry I mean Codies I will fix it late * ': "Congratulations Codies" 3:12 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Lies down away from Bianca on porpose* 3:12 TrueCobalion (Skye) : Yea 3:12 Lettucecow (cody) Whoo!!! (vin) hooray.. 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Team Cody is the winner!" Heroic Hippos has joined the chat. 3:13 Lettucecow (felix) Yay! *still shivering* Burr.. 3:13 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Yay 3:13 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then, Mikes are the losers now" SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * ': "Okay Mikes... VOTE" 3:14 TrueCobalion (Fang) : Ummm 3:14 Glenn31 (Mal) : Fang? 3:14 Amazing Hijotee Magic MikesEdit Brianna Coco Fang (debuts) Henry Lindsay (debuts) Mal (debuts) Molly Scott (debuts) 3:14 TrueCobalion (Fang) : Coco? 3:14 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Molly, she didn't even help.. 3:14 Glenn31 (Mal) : Fang! 3:14 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : FANG! 3:14 TrueCobalion (Fang) : COCO (Coco) : COCOCOCOCOCOCOCO 3:14 Amazing Hijotee * ': "As soon as I get 8 votes then I will eliminate someone" 3:14 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Glares and mumbles* Since we can't get Toni 3:14 TrueCobalion (Lindsay) : Coco! 3:15 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Henry you voting?" 3:15 TrueCobalion (Henry) : Uhhh 3:15 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Molly, you voting?" 3:15 TrueCobalion (Henry) : coco (Molly) : Fang 3:15 Lettucecow brb 3:15 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay then, Coco and Fang are SAFE! :D " * ': "PSYCH" 3:16 TrueCobalion (Lindsay) : Phewww 3:16 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : Ugh 3:16 Amazing Hijotee * ': "I said vote, not vote the loser" 3:16 TrueCobalion (Lindsay) : I mean NO!! 3:16 Glenn31 (Mal) : So, who are we voting for? 3:16 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay Codies, call a letter!" 3:16 TrueCobalion (Lindsay) : M 3:16 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : M. bianca* 3:16 TrueCobalion (Coco) : .... M? 3:16 Glenn31 (Mal) : D: 3:16 Amazing Hijotee (vin) M 3:17 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : M. 3:17 Glenn31 (Mal) : Seriously? 3:17 TrueCobalion (Fang) : M 3:17 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Okay M it is!" 3:17 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : *Conf* So long Mal. 3:17 Glenn31 (Mal) : Molly Molly Molly! 3:17 Amazing Hijotee * ': "Mal and Molly are now LOW" * ': "Now..." * ': "EVERYONE vote!" 3:17 TrueCobalion (Fang) : Mallory (Skye) : Mal. 3:17 Lettucecow back 3:17 Glenn31 (Mal) : MOLLY!!! 3:17 TrueCobalion (Trent) : Mal! 3:17 Lettucecow (cody) mal 3:17 Amazing Hijotee vote Mal peeps 3:17 TrueCobalion (Coco) : MAL! 3:17 BoysCanLikeItToo (bianca) : Mal. 3:17 Lettucecow (felix) mal 3:17 Amazing Hijotee (lindsay) Mal 3:17 Glenn31 (Mal) : UGH! FINE! 3:17 BoysCanLikeItToo (brianna) : Molly. 3:17 Lettucecow (vin) mal 3:17 TrueCobalion (Henry) : Mal 3:17 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Mal. (Scott0: MOLLY! 3:18 Amazing Hijotee (glenn) Bye Mal 3:18 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) :* 3:18 Glenn31 (Mal) : *gets up* This show is stupid anyway! 3:18 Amazing Hijotee * ''': "Okay then Mal is OUT" 3:18 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Sigh* See ya dude 3:18 TrueCobalion (skye) : Bye Mal :P 3:18 Glenn31 (Mal) : Before I go, I have one thing to say 3:18 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : Yes? 3:18 Glenn31 (Mal) ; ANTONIO IS EVIL! 3:18 The Villainous Vulture (Antonio) : I AM NOT! 3:18 Glenn31 (Mal) : He hurt Scott! 3:18 Amazing Hijotee THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 3:18 Lettucecow (vin) huh? 3:18 The Villainous Vulture (Scott) : *Screams and runs away* 3:18